


Sang You To Sleep (Conversations In The Dark)

by amithegamer1



Series: Avalance One shot [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: "as you sleep I will scary the monsters away,""I love you and I'm in love with you and I'll protect you from all the nightmares,"
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance One shot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sang You To Sleep (Conversations In The Dark)

Ava and Sara been friends since they were five, but they never thought wrong about Ava's parents. But they also didn't know what was happening at home. Ava's parents were nineteen Sara's parents notice how younger they were but didn't comment. One night, Sara's father found a twelve year ago sleeping Ava in front of his door, with all her bags. and a note when Ava woke up, Quentin read her the note,

_I'm sorry ladybug but we couldn't take care of you any more me and your dad thought you were better off with the Lance's we realized that with them you're safer and with older people_ _We're really sorry and we love you_

_Love, your parents_

Ava and Sara had to share a room until Laurel moved out and Ava took over her room, a couple of years ago Sara went on a trip with Laurel and Queen's on their boat, The Gambit. The boat tipped and Sara fell overseas and almost drowned, It stills haunts her to this day. Ava knows she has nightmares, she told her about them, and Ava heard her scream a million times after the dream.

That night Quentin and Dinah had a night shift, Ava laid her trying to go asleep when she heard soft knocks on her door. "Come in," Ava says, the door slowly opens, she sees a small blonde, with a messy ponytail, in PJs standing outside of her room, closing the door behind her. "Sara?" Ava says the small blonde started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hey Ava," Sara says, softly, Ava's brows knit, she stares at Sara, seeing she's nervous about something.

"What's up?" Ava studies the blonde. "Do want to ask me something?" Ava asks as Sara nodded her head. "hit me," Ava says, Sara, bites her bottom lip, thinking for a few seconds before she sighed.

"I know we're not kids anymore but can I maybe stay with you tonight," Sara says, Ava wanted to ask questions, but she didn't just nod her head, moving a little so she could get on her bed.

And Sara did, the two laid there before Ava decided to ask, "what's wrong?" Ava asks, Sara turns to Ava, locking eyes with the blonde.

"I'm scared," Sara says, as Ava raised a brow.

"of what?" Ava asks, as Sara sighed.

"for some reason everything tonight," Sara says, before shaking her head.

"remember how Laurel used to comfort me when dad's on a big case," Sara says, as Ava nodded her head, Quentin is _hoping_ their going to catch Damian today.

Ava smiles remembering Laurel used to tell Sara stories every night, but Ava had another idea. "Talk Let's have conversations in the dark World is sleeping, I'm awake with you With you," Ava sang, causing Sara to look at her.

"Watch Movies that we've both already seen I ain't even looking at the screen, it's true I got my eyes on you," Ava sang, wrapping her arm Sara's waist, pulling her close.

"And you say that you're not worth it You get hung up on your flaws Well, in my eyes you are perfect As you are," Ava sang, softly.

"I will never try to change you, change you I will always want the same you, same you Swear on everything I pray to That I won't break your heart I'll be there when you get lonely, lonely Keep the secrets that you told me, told me And your love is all you owe me And I won't break your heart," Ava sang, before kissing Sara's temple, as Sara relax beside her, in Ava's arms.

"On Sunday mornings we sleep-in 'til noon Well, I can sleep forever next to you Next to you," Ava sang, Sara, smiles, listening to the blonde's beautiful voice.

"And we We got places we both gotta be But there ain't nothing I would rather do Then blow off all my plans for you," Ava sang, as Sara closed her eyes.

"And you say that you're not worth it And get hung up on your flaws But in my eyes you are perfect As you are As you are," Ava sang, closing her own eyes.

"I will never try to change you, change you I will always want the same you, same you Swear on everything I pray to That I won't break your heart I'll be there when you get lonely, lonely Keep the secrets that you told me, told me And your love is all you owe me And I won't break your heart," Ava sang, as Sara cuddled into her side, head laid on Ava's chest.

"When no one seems to notice And your days, they seem so hard My darling, you should know this My love is everywhere you are," Ava sang, softly.

"I will never try to change you, change you I will always want the same you, same you Swear on everything I pray to That I won't break your heart I'll be there when you get lonely, lonely Keep the secrets that you told me, told me And your love is all you owe me And I won't break your heart I won't break your heart," Ava sang, she turns to Sara, thinking she was asleep.

"as you sleep I will scary the monsters away," Ava whispers, she sighed, thinking about everything in her life, about the small blonde who currently in bed, because she was scared.

"I love you and I'm in love with you and I'll protect you from all the nightmares," Ava says, as the small blonde moved a little.

"I'm in love with you too Ava," Sara whispers, before snuggling more into Ava, Ava's eyes widened before she smiled.

The blonde she was in love with, loved her back. her life changed that now when her best friend was scared and I _Sang You To Sleep,_ she closed her eyes she would be lying if she said she didn't want the talk tonight because she loved their....

_Conversations In The Dark,  
_

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?


End file.
